Typical Family Christmas
by basketcase1880
Summary: Secret Santa entry. Robbie and Jackie celebrate Christmas with their family. AU.


**Typical Family Christmas**

**A/N: so, here is my entry for the Secret Santa challenge. This is for newyork24-7 and the props I was given were "I want something funny, I also want something unbelievably Christmassy, use all the Christmas clichés you want." So I decided to use this as the chance to introduce my second OC Taggart character. Hope you all enjoy it. Also, I've altered the time line of the show so that Jamie is actually a few years younger than he is. This means that Jackie's 'relationship' with Chris was actually a few years ago rather than the recent series since that is how I introduced Beth-Caroline with Jackie being unsure whether Robbie or Chris was her biological dad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters from the show. I don't own Ewan or Ronan, but I do own Beth-Caroline and Zachary-Daniel.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas eve and Robbie and Stuart were working a case, so it was up to a heavily pregnant Jackie, Ewan, Jamie and Ronan to get the, currently, youngest member of the Ross family ready for her 'big acting debut' as Mary in the junior class of the Sunday school's nativity. They were also trying to get everything ready for the next day as it was going to be quite the event.<p>

Five years ago, Jackie had been in the early stages of her first pregnancy and it was her first official one with Robbie, and Jamie was over from Canada as well. Now she was in her final stages with her second child and they were getting everything ready for a proper family Christmas. After all, it was Ronan and Jamie's first Christmas as a couple, so Jackie was determined to make it memorable for them.

* * *

><p>Robbie and Stuart had been unable to make it to the service, so Ewan had filmed the whole thing to show on Christmas after everyone had stuffed themselves with Jackie's turkey. Jamie was going to film it, but because he had made it over a few weeks earlier than he expected, Ronan had dragged him along to choir practice and now they were both in the senior choir with the over 16s.<p>

Jackie rather enjoyed the whole performance, but she would have enjoyed it more if she had been able to walk about at the back of the church. She had been in labour since 4am that morning and she REFUSED to tell anyone about the contractions since she knew they would overreact and make her go to the hospital. Even though she knew it wasn't necessary. However, just after Ronan had sung her solo, the worst thing happened to Jackie.

Her waters broke.

* * *

><p>Robbie and Stuart were chasing a suspect, and Robbie was about to grab the guy when his phone started to ring. He tried to ignore it and managed to get the suspect to the ground and sat on him so he could answer his phone when it rang again.<p>

When Stuart caught up to Robbie, he had to quickly grab the suspect when Robbie practically threw the guy at him.

"Sorry, Stuarty," Robbie said as he tossed him the car keys while dialling for a taxi. "Get this guy booked and then head to the hospital. Jackie's waters broke."

Stuart just nodded while grabbing the guy a bit harder and dragged him to the car, he was desperate to get to the hospital to see Jackie. Plus, he was hoping he didn't need to play referee when the couple got around to naming this baby.

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Ronan said as she saw Stuart heading towards them. She reached out for Stuart as he came to a halt. "I'm glad you're here. Aunt Jackie managed to hold out until after I had sung my solo, but she's been having contractions since 4 this morning. She didn't want to tell anyone because she wanted to see the performances tonight."<p>

"Jamie, I hope you know what you're getting into," Stuart said as he sat down next to the 18 year old, who was holding a sleeping BC. "Your little sister is going to be really stubborn and your girlfriend is going to be completely unbearable under pressure."

"Enough, Stuart," Ewan said as he came to join the small family. "Don't scare the boy all the way back to Canada. He's the only man I trust with our baby's heart."

"Dad!" Ronan blushed just as Robbie came out to let them know what was happening. "Uncle Robbie, any news?"

"Jacks is only halfway there," Robbie said as he brushed his hand through the soft dark locks of his sleeping daughter. "So, there is no need for you all to stay here. Besides, BC is going to be upset that she wasn't at home for Santa."

"Why don't you two kids take BC home," Ewan suggested. "And Stuart and I will stay here. We'll call you with any news when we call Matt."

Jamie was unsure about this, he had learned of BC's birth over the phone and it looked like he was going to have to learn of his new sibling's birth over the phone as well. It wasn't until Ronan yawned that Jamie gave in and agreed to go home to allow his girls to sleep with no problems.

"Alright, dad," Jamie said as he stood making sure BC was secure in his arms and there was no risk of her falling. "But, can I borrow a car? I came here with Jackie in the back of Uncle Ewan's car. Mine is still at the church."

"Here you go," Stuart said as he tossed his car keys to Ronan. "You can use mine, since your dad's is still at the station. Just be careful, we don't need you three back in here after a car accident. And behave. We trust you two to be responsible and not..."

"Right, daddy," Ronan blushed. "We know. We'll behave."

"Thanks Uncle Stuart," Jamie said with a blush as he and Ronan left the waiting room. "Could you hold Beth in the back, babe? I don't want to wake her to strap her in."

"Sure," Ronan smiled as she swapped the car keys for the sleeping girl.

They both walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company with the small noises that Beth-Caroline made in her sleep making them smile. It wasn't how they pictured their first Christmas together, but going by their unconventional families, it was the perfect first Christmas together.

"Yeah, we definitely don't want to wake Sleeping Beauty," Ronan said with a smile as they stepped out of the hospital.

"Yeah, she loves the snow," Jamie replied. "And it's hard enough to get her to sleep on a normal night with snow, never mind Christmas eve with the prospect of a new brother or sister."

"Let's just get her home and in bed," Ronan replied. "If we find a decent movie to watch, it might make the time go quicker. We could pull your duvet through to the couch and..."

"That way we can prove that we behaved," Jamie finished. "After we've laid out the presents first."

* * *

><p>Just after 4am on Christmas morning, Jamie was startled awake. At first, he thought it was his little sister, desperate to see what Santa had brought her this year. He was rather surprised when he realised that it was his phone that woke him.<p>

"Hello?" Jamie answered quietly so as not to wake Ronan. "Hey, dad... Yeah, things are fine... No, BC isn't awake yet... Neither is Ronan. The two of us fell asleep on the couch watching a movie... So, any news?"

* * *

><p>Robbie didn't want to wait for Stuart to finish telling Burke about the birth that he decided to call Jamie himself. Dialling the number, he hoped that BC was no where near the phone because he didn't want to wake her up so early.<p>

"Hey, Jamie, it's dad," Robbie said buzzing with excitement after Jamie had answered. "How are things at home?... I didn't wake your sister, did I?... What about Ronan?... Yeah, Jacks gave birth at 3.58AM to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. I've got to go now because Jackie's being wheeled back into her room, but we want you to tell BC **AFTER** she has opened her presents. Stuart will come by and pick the three of you up when you can come and visit."

"_That's great news, dad," Jamie said over the phone. "But if you don't mind, what is my little brother called? I can't go around calling him baby brother."_

"Don't be cheeky, lad," Robbie mock scolded. "We decided to call him Zachary-Daniel. So, I'll see you later, and film your sister opening her presents if you can."

"_Will do, dad. Bye." Jamie said over the phone before hanging up._

* * *

><p>Jamie couldn't believe it, he had a little brother. Yeah it was great that he had his little sister, but he loved that he had a little brother. Someone to take to the football. That thought gave him an idea.<p>

Just as he was about to get up, Ronan began to stir. "It's too early, Bethy," Ronan muttered half-awake. "Go back to sleep for a little while."

"Ro, it's not BC," Jamie said, barely hiding his excitement. "Dad just phoned. I've got a baby brother. They named him Zachary-Daniel."

"That's great," Ronan smiled as she kissed Jamie sweetly. "What are we going to give him?"

"I've got something for him that dad gave me when I was younger," Jamie explained. "It's up in the loft, so I'll have to wait 'til BC gets up to go up so I'm not waking her too early. Oh, and dad wants us to film BC opening her presents so they can see her face. We're not telling her about her extra present until after she's opened her presents though because she'll want to go straight to the hospital."

"What time is it anyway?" Ronan asked. "Is it too early to try and start breakfast?"

"It's just coming up to 4.30," Jamie said as he lay back down on the couch and pulled Ronan down on top of him, "And last year Beth didn't get up before 7, so I'm voting for it to be too early for breakfast. Let's just lie here until we get woken up again."

Ronan just snuggled into Jamie and pulled the duvet back over them. She agreed that it was too early for them to be up.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Jamie and Ronan were carrying the bags with the unopened presents for the adults and the few that had been bought for the baby into the hospital. Beth-Caroline had wanted to bring ALL her toys, but Jamie had convinced her to only bring a few like her new dolls' pram and dolls. Jamie had been able to get up to the loft to get the present for his brother, but only while his girls were making breakfast. He wanted it to be a complete surprise for everyone.<p>

"So, are you going to tell me what the secret present for Zachary is, Jamie?" Ronan asked again all the while keeping an eye on the excited four year old running in front of them.

"Nope," Jamie smiled. "Dad doesn't even know I brought these back over with me, so he doesn't even have an idea."

"Okay," Ronan conceded and left it at that. She knew she wasn't going to get any more than that out of Jamie.

* * *

><p>For once, Jackie was glad she had a private room in the maternity ward. Normally new mums were only allowed their partners and children in the room, but the nurses were allowing her to have Robbie, Stuart, Ewan and Burke in the room with her and the baby (at the moment). The only thing missing was the remaining three members of the unusual family. That was soon solved when the excited voice of none other than Beth-Caroline Ross could be heard out in the corridor.<p>

"Mummy," she called out as she burst into the room that the nurse indicated after Jamie asked her. "JayJay told me I got a baby brother."

"Hey, princess," Robbie greeted as he scooped his only daughter into his arms. "Was Santa good to you this morning? What did he bring you?"

"Of course he was daddy," BC replied as if it was the most obvious question ever. "He got me a baby brother."

The room then erupted into laughter at the little girl and Jamie and Ronan dealt out the presents to their parents and Uncle Matt. But Jamie kept the one special present to the end and that caught everyone's attention.

"Who's that one for, Jamie?" Jackie asked as Zachary-Daniel began to fuss in her arms. This made Jamie smile since it was as if his little brother knew he was getting a special gift.

"It's for Zachary," Jamie said shyly. "I don't know why, but I packed them when I was coming back here and earlier I thought you might like to keep them for him to grow into. Dad got me them when I was younger."

With that said, Jackie took the present from Jamie as Robbie took the baby. Jackie could sense that there was quite a lot of sentimental value for the gifts, so she took care to unwrap them.

"Oh my..." Jackie gasped as the small football strip and kilt came into view. "Jamie. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied as he held his arms out to get a hold of his baby brother. "I know it's an older Scotland strip, but dad got 'Ross' on the back with the number 25 since that was the day I was born, so it's only right it gets passed onto the next Ross boy. And that kilt is the same kilt I wore for my first communion, I'd like it if the items can be passed through the family."

"Thank you, Jamie," Jackie said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be sure to keep it in good care."

Robbie then looked around the cramped hospital suite and smiled. This was his family and it was their Christmas. It may not be a traditional family Christmas, but to him, it was his typical family Christmas.


End file.
